gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
BEST OF Game Grumps - May 2016
"BEST OF Game Grumps - May 2016" is an official compilation video of moments from from Game Grumps, Guest Grumps, Steam Train, ''and Grumpcade'' videos of May 2016. The clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his eighteenth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * Ray Narvaez Jr. * Rob Schneider * Patricia Schneider * Suzy * Barry * Brian * Rocco Games featured Game Grumps * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * Dark Souls III * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Doom Grumpcade * Shantae and the Pirate's Curse * Push Me Pull You Guest Grumps * Mortal Kombat Trilogy Steam Train * Sanicball Clips Used * Chattering Up A Storm (Battle for Bikini Bottom Part 2: Hostile Jellyfish) ** Arin and Danny imitate the tiki statues. * Welcome Back To *URP* (Dark Souls III Part 42: Feng Shui Destroyer) ** Arin has a surprise burp at the beginning * Memories of Clams (Ocarina of Time Part 49: Round 2) ** Danny and Kevin force Arin to remember his struggles with clams. * I Said "Hey!" ...Wait (Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Part 4: Changing Times) ** Ross confuses the theme songs for "Arthur" and "Hey Arnold!" * Comedy! (Dark Souls III Part 28: All Friends Here) ** Arin leaves a message that says "thrust but hole". * Spongebooohh... (Battle for Bikini Bottom Part 2: Hostile Jellyfish) ** Arin falls into the abyss. * Red Shell Required Ahead (Dark Souls III Part 33: Barfing Purple Skulls) ** Danny imagines if Rainbow Road from Mario Kart was in Dark Souls. * The First Argument (Dark Souls III Part 33: Barfing Purple Skulls) ** Arin and Danny talk about disagreements in Ireland. * Just Freestylin' (Ocarina of Time Part 58: Back and Forth) ** Arin makes a freestyle about pooping. * Dan Gets Krushed (Mortal Kombat With Special Guests Rob and Patricia Schneider) ** Patricia beats Danny in record time. * Mortal K-aww-mbat (Mortal Kombat With Special Guests Rob and Patricia Schneider) ** Patricia beats Rob no problem. * Well Does He?!? (Ocarina of Time Part 59: Truth Be Told) ** Danny talks about an article titled "Does Bruno Mars Is Gay?" * Avoid That Blade (Ocarina of Time Part 60: Taking It Hard) ** Arin's attempts to hookshot are stopped by a rotating blade. * Walking In A Straight Line (Ocarina of Time Part 61: Weird Butts) ** Danny and Arin parody a Silverchair song to be about being gay. * Mildly Offensive (Ocarina of Time Part 61: Weird Butts) ** Danny talks about the Onion's take on the Redskins controversy. * Ornstein and Smough (Dark Souls III Part 42: Feng Shui Destroyer) ** Danny and Arin believe a boss' name could be the title of a law firm. * Havin' a Little Sneak (Dark Souls III Part 42: Feng Shui Destroyer) ** Danny imagines Arin trying to sneak up to someone while whispering or singing. * Inside Dan's Brain (Ocarina of Time Part 64: Teddy Roosevelt Facts) ** Danny talks about his thought process with Teddy Roosevelt. * No Good Rings (Dark Souls III Part 44: Crushing It) ** Danny advertises some useless rings. * Girl's Best Friend (Dark Souls III Part 45: Insult to Injury) ** Danny and Arin talk about doi. * Duel With A Dark Spirit (Dark Souls III Part 45: Insult to Injury) ** Arin overcomes a difficult challenge with King Buttfucker. * Door, Open! (Doom Part 1: Glory Killin') ** Danny struggles to open a door. * My Only Friend (Dark Souls III Part 46: Can of Biz) ** Arin gets attacked by everyone. * Best Names (Dark Souls III Part 46: Can of Biz) ** Danny and Arin laugh at ridiculous player names names. * Get It Get It No No No (Push Me Pull You) ** Barry and Brian decimate at keeping the ball from Suzy and Arin. * Quit Clownin' Around (Dark Souls III Part 47: Scary Clowns) ** Danny talks about a clown-related sexual fantasy. * Super Sanic (SONIC HEDGEHOG EXTRAVAGANZA) ** Ross plays as Super Sanic in Sanicball, to disasterous results. * Puh Duh Zuh Buh Juh (Dark Souls III Part 48: Getting Crediculous) ** Danny loses the ability to speak. * Chest Ahead (Dark Souls III Part 50: Chillin' Like a Villain) ** A chest fights Arin's aggressors. * Oh No Gerudo (Ocarina of Time Part 66: Disasterpiece) ** Arin has a breakdown when a Gerudo defeats him. * You Saw You Were There (Ocarina of Time Part 66: Disasterpiece) ** Arin continues to struggle with the Gerudos. * Clam Jam Slam Ma'am (Ocarina of Time Part 48: Stupid Clam) ** Arin struggles to fight a clam. * Go Nuts For No Duhhs...? (Dark Souls III Part 33: Barfing Purple Skulls) ** Danny talks about a fake variation of donuts called "no duhs". * Blond Bashing (Ocarina of Time Part 60: Taking It Hard) ** Danny imagines the word "blond" becoming a slur in the future. * Thanks For Writing (Dark Souls III Part 40: Just Be Honest) ** Danny talks about his infectious smile. * Gettin' Rocked (Dark Souls III Part 48: Getting Crediculous) ** Arin loses while on the verge of victory. * Place Your Bets (Dark Souls III Part 51: Man's Best Friend) ** Danny bets that Arin will fail at the end, which he does. In a stinger, Arin gives a live action segment begging to meet Chris Pratt. External links Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Live Action Segments